En Otra Vida
by x-AiHiwatari-x
Summary: One-Shot Alternativo "No importa que tan largo o corto sea el tiempo que estemos juntos, siempre y cuando en nuestra próxima vida nos volvamos a encontrar…"


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Takahashi Rumiko Sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para plasmar esta historia._

_INUYASHA_

**EN OTRA VIDA**

_Por: AI HIWATARI_

No importa que tan largo o corto sea el tiempo que estemos juntos, siempre y cuando en nuestra próxima vida nos volvamos a encontrar…

**Corro por las grandes calles de Inglaterra, descalza, con las ropas desgarradas y en medio de la lluvia. Él me ha salvado, me ha defendido una vez más, poniendo en peligro su propia vida. Escucho disparos a los lejos espero no lo hayan matado. Ya estoy aquí en la entrada de la abadía de Westminster, donde me dijo que nos encontráramos, no tardes por favor…**

* * *

_Mis padres habían quedado en bancarrota y como se suele hacer en estos casos, decidieron que me venderían en un prostíbulo. Era mi primer día, los dueños del lugar me presentaban ante los hombres que ahí se encontraban, como "la nueva adquisición" la mayoría eran viejos y mayores. Entonces sin percatarme en que momento él había entrado al lugar, se acerco hasta donde yo estaba, me presentaron ante él, un joven, no mucho más grande que yo, sus ojos color ámbar, su cabello negro y largo, alto. En cuanto puso sus ojos sobre mí, sentí que mi estomago se revolvía, ¿era eso lo que llamaban sentir mariposas en el estomago? Sentí que mi corazón se saldría desbocado de mi pecho y que retumbaba por todo el salón aunque la música en ese momento estuviera a todo su volumen. El era lo que siempre había esperado y la forma en que me miro ¿había sentido lo mismo que yo? Le mencionaron que era la nueva adquisición que tal vez estaba buscando "algo" o a "alguien" con experiencia, bufo y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, la volvió a posar sobre mí, -La elijo a ella-lo oí decir._

* * *

_Subimos al carruaje, la deje pasar primero, se ve tan frágil es pequeña y delgada, ¿no estará comiendo? Puedo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensa en cuanto me siento a su lado, claro ha de estar nerviosa, será que estará pensando que clase de hombre seré, siendo del lugar a donde he ido y la he sacado, no la culpo. Tiene unos hermosos ojos cafés que por ahora solo miran por la ventana, con nosotros también va mi mejor amigo y confidente, él fue el de la idea, después de todo como me pude dejar convencer por éste pervertido, debí imaginar a donde me llevaría si él es el primero en pedirle a las mujeres que tengan "un bello hijo con él". Se le metió en la cabezota que necesito "experiencia" en ciertos asuntos masculinos, que ya tengo edad de sobra, claro el león piensa que todos son de su misma condición y que mejor que buscar experiencia con una dama de compañía. La verdad es que no iba a aceptar, eso de acostarme con desconocidas, no va conmigo, tenía planeado solo llegar al lugar dar una mirada rápida y me iría, pero entonces como por reflejo al entrar, mire al centro donde se encontraba la mesa más grande del lugar y ahí una más joven a comparación de todas las demás, me acerque por inercia, la mostraban como un premio a los caballeros ahí reunidos, "la nueva adquisición". La mire a los ojos y algo en mi interior me acelero el pulso, el dueño se dirigió a mí, que sino prefiero "experiencia" di otra hojeada al lugar, todos los señores tienen la vista en la jovencita, miradas pervertidas y lujuriosas, luego la miro a ella esta pálida del miedo, -La elijo a ella-es todo lo que pude decir en ese momento._

* * *

_Llegue a una gran mansión, ya era de noche, entramos sigilosamente por la puerta de servicio, ¿Por qué traerme aquí? Bien pudo usar un cuarto del prostíbulo, pero dio la orden de que me subieran al carruaje. Me han dado un cuarto, una anciana muy amable me ha conducido hasta ahí, después de un tiempo él entro, se sentó sobre la cama y enseguida me tense, tal vez lo noto, carraspeó y por fin hablo, -No te preocupes, no haremos nada, ya no estés tensa, ¿eras nueva en ese lugar?-solo afirme con la cabeza-Eso significa que eres virgen-otra vez solo afirme, lo oí suspirar y sonreír un poco, estaba aliviado, tal vez, ¿por eso?-Veras yo no tengo experiencia con mujeres, es cierto que es eso en lo que iba en busca hoy, o algo así, pero ese plan ha cambiado, no te haré daño-me mira fijamente, me sonríe dulcemente, ¿que está tratando de decirme?_

* * *

_Han pasado tres meses desde que ella está en la mansión. No le he tocado ni un cabello, he pedido que la contrataran como parte del servicio, he mentido a mi medio hermano que es sobrina de nuestra nana y que se ha quedado sin sus padres y la ancianita es su única familiar, la ha dejado quedarse. Mi mejor amigo me pregunta continuamente porque hice eso, hace comentarios estúpidos "¿es que acaso quieres practica todos los días?" que si es así, no hubiera sido más fácil solo buscarla en el prostíbulo, si fuera para eso si que no tendría sentido tenerla en la mansión, pero verla en ese lugar, pensar que pudo haber sido de todos esos viejos, me hierve la sangre, sonara tonto pero sentí el deseo de protegerla, de llevarla lejos de ahí, ella se merece una vida mucho mejor. Todo este tiempo la he estado frecuentando, la sigo en sus labores. Si tiene que limpiar el recibidor, por ejemplo, aparezco súbitamente inventando alguna escusa tonta para quedarme en el lugar. Si está en el jardín, pido que me sirvan el té ahí, trato de sacarle platica claro que todo esto lo estado haciendo a escondidas, que dirían de un rico acaudalado interesado en una plebeya. Pero no lo puedo evitar, ella me ha cautivado, su sonrisa, sus grandes y cafés ojos, quiero estar cerca y no separarme de ella, siempre estoy pensándola ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?_

* * *

_Hoy me ha traído una rosa, siempre me pone nerviosa su presencia cuando estamos solos platicando, siento que un día no podre controlarme. Ya llevo seis meses aquí, creí que sus intenciones al traerme aquí eran otras, pero nunca me ha tocado. Hace una semana me ha dicho que está enamorado de mí, que me ama, él quería saber si le correspondo, claro que le correspondo y se lo he dicho, que también lo amo, nos hemos besado. Ya han pasado otros tres meses, seguimos viéndonos a escondidas, estoy segura que si se enteran de nuestra relación, dirán que yo soy la trepadora, eso es lo que nos espera, se que él también lo sabe, nos separaran, aunque él dice que eso nunca lo lograran, pase lo que pase. Cuando hay más personas a nuestro alrededor, solo nos dirigimos miradas cómplices, miradas de amor. La única que sabe es otra sirvienta, que se ha convertido en mi amiga, ella y su hermano menor también están sirviendo en la mansión desde mucho antes que yo llegara. Se ha convertido en mi confidente, siempre me aconseja que tenga cuidado, que estoy jugando con fuego, lo sé, pero no lo puedo ni lo quiero evitar._

* * *

_Hoy mi medio hermano me ha informado que debo casarme con la hija de un acaudalado socio, a la cual al menos he visto en dos ocasiones, en alguna fiesta tal vez, la recuerdo porque siempre lleva esa mirada, una mirada fría, como si fuera superior a las demás que están en el lugar, -Yo amo a otra, y no me casare con alguien a quien no amo-he destruido fácil medio estudio, en un arrebato. Me amenaza que le diga de quien me enamore y que si no me caso, me quedare en la calle sin derecho a la parte de la herencia de mi padre que me corresponde. Salgo del lugar dando un portazo._

* * *

_Que no se va a casar, eso le he oído entre los gritos que salían del estudio, quieren casarlo con alguna joven rica, pero él ha gritado que no se casara, porque ama a alguien más, sin importar que lo pierda todo. Ha venido a buscarme en medio de la noche, a jurarme que no se casara ni estará con nadie que no sea yo. Me ha propuesto fugarnos, claro que acepto, iré hasta el fin del mundo con él, si es necesario. Juramos que siempre nos amaremos que nada ni nadie nos separaran y sellamos nuestro juramento entregándonos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma._

* * *

_La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, es mi medio hermano, nos ha descubierto. Grita un montón de maldiciones, "con que es por ella", se acerca velozmente hacia nosotros, apenas alcance a reaccionar a tiempo, levantarme e interponerme entre ella y él, me ha soltado un puñetazo tirándome al piso, a ella la ha tomado de la muñeca y la jala hacia afuera, gritándole que es una cualquiera, oportunista, que ni se crea que podrá engatusarme. Corro detrás de ellos, empezamos a forcejar, a ella la avienta al suelo y comenzamos a pelear, le dejo en claro que no nos separara, pase lo que pase, entre golpe y golpe me sermonea, que seguro es un capricho mío que ya se me pasara, una vez que ella desaparezca. Me propina un golpe en el estomago que me hace caer y desfallecer. Al despertar estoy en mi habitación, la anciana se encuentra conmigo, me informa que esa noche en la plaza principal la azotaran que se esparció el rumor de que la encontraron en la habitación de un joven rico queriéndolo seducir, seguro mi medio hermano tiene que ver con esa mentira. Me levanto lo más rápido posible, voy en busca de un caballo y salgo a toda prisa a salvarla._

* * *

_Me encuentro en ésta fría y oscura celda, hoy seré el espectáculo de la ciudad. Unos guardias vienen por mí, me sacan del edificio hacia la plaza han puesto un poste, ¿de que se trata esto? Me atan al poste, llega el alcalde de la ciudad un hombre mayor de cabello negro largo y ondulado, en su mano una quemadura en forma de araña. El lugar se ha llenado de gente curiosa, convocada minutos antes, el alcalde informa que me han descubierto en la habitación de un joven heredero con todas las intenciones de seducirlo y seguramente quedarme con la fortuna, que mi castigo será ser azotada mil veces, frente a la multitud. Grito que no es cierto, que todo es mentira, que me dejen marchar, pero no me hacen caso las personas se lo han creído y piden hasta mi muerte. El alcalde trae entre sus manos un látigo, el primer latigazo, siento que me arde la piel. Entonces él aparece sobre un caballo, esquiva a los soldados, llega hasta donde me encuentro, le da un puñetazo al alcalde y me desata. El alcalde da la orden de que nos atrapen, comienzan los disparos, el pueblo grita y se dispersa para esconderse. Nos subimos al caballo y emprendemos la huida, los soldados nos persiguen, le disparan al caballo hiriéndolo y haciéndonos caer. Me pide que huya que él los retendrá, yo no quiero irme de su lado, dice que me alcanzará que lo espere en la abadía de Westminster, acepto a regañadientes y comienzo a correr._

* * *

_Me he desecho de los malditos soldados parece que ya nadie me sigue, me han herido, siento la sangre chorrear por mi brazo, eso es lo de menos siempre y cuando ella esté viva. Ya he puesto un amarre en la herida para detener la hemorragia, voy hacia la abadía en uno de los caballos que traían esos soldados, estoy cerca solo espérame…_

**Al fin llego, ahí está ella esperándome, corre a encontrarme, yo igual, nos abrazamos y besamos como si no hubiera un mañana.**

**-Estaba tan asustada, pudieron haberte hecho daño**

**-Ya todo acabo, nos iremos de aquí a otro país si es necesario, no nos separaran-la recuesto en mi pecho**

**-Bravo, bravo que bella escena, los amantes por fin juntos y piensan fugarse, que patéticos-Es el alcalde que nos ha encontrado, esta apuntándonos con una pistola-Creo jóvenes que entienden que no puedo dejarlos ir**

**-A usted en que le afecta-le reto**

**-Tengo que mantener una imagen en esta ciudad**

**-No gana nada si nos mata-dice ella**

**-Respeto, miedo, así el pueblo no se levantara contra mi**

**-Es una estupidez-le respondo**

**-eso y que tu medio hermano me ha pagado para que le lleve sus cuerpos y que me gusta matar**

**-¡Es un monstruo!-le grita ella**

**Veo que le apunta, la protejo interponiendo mi cuerpo, un disparo, caigo hacia delante sobre el pecho de ella. Otro disparo, ella cae sobre mi pecho.**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Kagome…**

**La tomo entre mis brazos, nos dejamos caer.**

**-¿Siempre juntos?-me pregunta**

**-Siempre juntos**

**Un último beso.**

**Nuestras manos están entrelazadas, la veo cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar, ya todo acabo, también cierro los ojos, dejo de respirar.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

En una cafetería.

-Se está tardando, si cree que lo voy a estar esperando más tiempo está loco, mejor me voy

En eso alguien se acerca sigilosamente por detrás.

-¡Buuuu!

-¡AAA! ¡Inuyasha! Idiota me asustaste

-Jajaja no aguantas nada Kagome

-Llevo rato esperándote

Se sienta junto a ella, le pasa el brazo por los hombros, la toma de las manos y se acerca lentamente hasta besarla.

-¿Con eso me perdonas?

-Pues tendrás que hacer mas méritos, llegue hace media hora, me salí de mi última clase para llegar a tiempo y ve a que hora llegas

-Perdóname, yo no me pude escapar de la mía, además tu clase es mega aburrida, no te perdiste de nada

-Para mí es importante, para mi carrera es importante

-Creo que eres la única persona que le gusta la historia y se emociona estudiando eso

-Oye la historia es divertida y no me pongas esa cara, te puedes imaginar que estuviste en alguna otra época ¿crees en vidas pasadas?

-Antes de conocerte estaba seguro que no

-¿Pero?

-Pero-voltea la cara hacia otro lado-La primera vez que te vi, sentí que ya te conocía, olvídalo suena ridículo

-No es ridículo-lo abraza mas fuerte-Yo también lo sentí

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien-bufa

-Claro que no-le da un beso en los labios-Es verdad, ¿por qué no pensar que nos conocimos en otra vida? Tú fuiste un semidemonio de la era feudal y yo como sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi, viaje de la época actual a esa era solo para conocerte

-Que locuras se te ocurren, definitivamente estas en la carrera correcta

-Grosero-le saca la lengua

-Creo que los cuentos del templo de tu familia esos que te relata tu abuelo si te han afectado

-Que poco romántico puedes llegar a ser-suspira y se acurruca más en su pecho, él le acaricia el cabello-¿Siempre juntos?

-Siempre juntos, en esta y todas las vidas que vengan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado. Una pequeña historia alternativa que de repente se me ocurrió y aquí está el resultado. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones :D **

**PD. La abadía de Westminster, si existe se encuentra en Inglaterra, no me la invente xD**

**Atte.: Ai Hiwatari**

**14/02/13**


End file.
